Sharing A Birthday
by Ariadne Glover
Summary: It's Connor's birthday, and he's just recieved the gift of his dreams. But soon it's all disrupted as some unexpected events unfold. A get-well fic for my friend, ConnorTempleHatterPotts. Set around Series 4, rated T for swears.


**This is a Fic for ConnorTempleHatterPotts, a get-well fic. Hope your insomnia gets better XxX**

* * *

No. Never. Couldn't. It just wasn't possible. At ALL.

The thing he held in his hands was his. The utterly beautiful, most delicate, _wonderful_ thing in the whole world was his. He could barely supress his joy, has he clutched at it. He began to laugh; first a small snigger, then a giggle, then a belly laugh. He was absolutely blown-away. She had done this just for him - it could never mean more to anyone else. She nestled further down into her cushion, as he marvelled at the creation.

Connor Temple had the first ever DC Comics comic book.

Abby giggled as he placed the papers back into the zip-lock bag, and placed it on top of the glass case for a coral snake. Connor ambled over awkwardly towards Abby, and enveloped her in a hug.

"This must have cost a fortune." Abby giggled again and stepped backwards.

"Just a small one." Connor staggered backwards and fell onto the creamy, white sofa. Shaking his head, he reached for the plastic bag.

"How on _earth_ did you find it anyway. It's, like, supposed to be one of the rarest things on this planet, let alone the universe." He traced the lines of the title delicately with his forefinger, _New Fun Magazine #1_.

"Oh, it doesn't matter really," Abby waved her hands about nonchalantly, "Just have a happy birthday. And get dressed! The flat still needs to be tidied before the others come round here." Connor glanced at the food area for Rex, Sid and Nancy; food strewn everywhere and just a smear of blood where Sid had gotten agitated and bitten his toe. Abby gestured more towards the gaming system - Connor's home almost - Controllers tangled, pizza boxes stacked, and tissues crumpled from when his _Final Fantasy_ girlfriend died.

"Now, Mr Temple!" With a cheeky glare, she launched herself upstairs to kick into some jeans. She thundered down the stairs, chucked some food for the dinosaurs, grabbed her bag and keys, scribbled a note and ran out the door. All this time, Connor had been getting dressed.

* * *

Abby walked down the isles of Tesco, basket in hand, trying to find the salsa dips. She had successfully found the nachos, and the lemonade, but the salsa was another matter. Where the _hell_ was it? She rounded yet another corner just to find her face to face with Sarah.

"Hey! You and Becker definately coming over for Connor's tonight?" Sarah noddedly briskly, she seemed she was in a hurry.

"Oh yes, but I might be late because I can't find the ruddy dip. It's just _not bloody here_!" Abby nodded in agreement, but it was soon squashed by wanting to know what she needed it for.

"You're bringing dip to the party?" Sarah shook her head, grinning. Abby's eyes widened, "NO! I knew you guys were...fun in that sorta way, but _really_?" Sarah started to laugh, and by the time she was finished she was breathless and wiping tears from her eyes.

"No, not at all. I'm just making meatballs for the party, I need the salsa stuff." She began to walk backwards, pointing to the left isle, "I better get going."

"Let me come with you, I'm looking for salsa myself. For dip." Sarah beamed and waited for Abby to catch up.

"We can have a good old gossip now!"

* * *

Connor had totally tidied the place. It was spick and span and incredibly neat for him. All he had to do was vacuum and he'd be done. But to do that he'd have to put Rex back in his case, and Sid and Nancy next door in their playpen. Shouldn't be hard as long as he had something to tempt them, and he was positive there was a nice lettuce in the fridge.

"Re-x! Come 'ere boy!" Connor called. Sid stuck his head out from underneath an armchair, and slowly crawled out, jumping at the sight of lettuce.

"Oh, no. You haven't...have you?"

All he got was a chirp.

Connor shifted the chair to the side, and gasped. Bloody hell, _now_ he knew where Nancy had been.

"And I just thought you'd been packin' on the pounds!" Connor ran for the phone, and dialled Abby's mobile. Holding the phone, he caged Rex, and shifted Sid and Nancy's playpen to them. Suddenly, Abby picked up the phone.

"Hello Connor."

"Wha-"

"Caller ID...Why'd you ring?" She sounded agitated and out-of breath.

"We have a situation back at home."

Abby sighed and tutted, "What have you done now?"

"Nancy has spawned." Connor uttered the words like an incredibility, something that only happened once in a life time. Well, once in _his_ life time.

"Shit. I'll be back as soon as- SHUT UP DANNY - I'll be back as soon as I can. See ya in around 7 minutes."

Connor's eyebrows raised. Danny? Abby was at the supermarket.

"I'll set the kettle on. See ya then!" Connor shook his head, and popped the phone into the charger. Walking over to the kettle, he wondered why Abby was with Danny. At this time. Peculiar. He flicked the kettle into action and slumped onto the armchair, now sitting in the corner of the room, and stared at the mini Diictodon. Shaking his head, he remembered he had the vacuuming to do, and lugged the vacuum cleaner out of the airing closet.

* * *

**So what do you think? Should I carry on?**

**Please read and review, thank yew! There are cookies for those who do!**

**And again, get-some-sleep-soon, ConnorTempleHatterPotts!**

**Thea**

**XxXxXxXxXxX**


End file.
